1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pump; and more particularly to a livewell/baitwell pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Livewell/baitwell pumps are known in the art and are typically installed in boats or other suitable fishing vessels to process water in wells or tanks holding fish that are caught or bait used to catch the same. The livewell/baitwell pumps may be located in areas that are not easily accessible, which makes installing or replacing the pumps tricky or difficult.
In particular, one known livewell/baitwell pump has a fixed base that is in one position secured by mounting screws. In order to change the position with the known pump, one must remove the screws and reset the position of the pick up tube. This repositioning is typically done at the manufacturer, which is typically time consuming, expensive, and does not lend itself to a quick or easy installation or replacement process.
In view of this, there is a need in the art for a livewell/baitwell pump that is more quickly and easily install and/or replaced. In particular, there is a need to eliminate the use of such mounting screws, which would reduce manufacturing time and also eliminate the possibility of the mounting screws vibrating loose in the known livewell/baitwell pump.